This invention relates to a curling slider.
Curling sliders have been manufactured in various different arrangements and from various different materials including, in recent years, teflon sheets which are directly attached to the underside of the sole of a shoe. Alternative arrangements are shown in for example U.S. Pat. No. 1,284,001 from 1918, Canadian Pat. No. 1,077,711 issued in 1980, Canadian Pat. No. 674,708 issued in 1963 and Canadian Pat. No. 969,758 issued in 1975. These patents show various devices which can be attached to the sole of a conventional shoe for use in sliding on the ice in the conventional curling action.
None of these patents or arrangements have, however, provided the ideal solution for a device and sliding material which is hard wearing and hence long lasting, designed for effective attachment to the foot of the wearer, and also provides an effective sliding surface.
Various attempts have been made to design a slider from a metal material and for example the above U.S. Pat. No. 1,284,001 shows a flexible metal sheet which is attached under the sole of the shoe of the wearer by various strap arrangements. However such an arrangement has not met with with any commercial success. The specific details of the metal material are not set out in the patent and also the method of attachment of the metal sheet to the shoe is very crude and ineffective.